


Athos by Treville

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 5: AthosCaptain Treville's thoughts on his right hand man, Athos.
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Musketeers





	Athos by Treville

**Author's Note:**

> Musketeer March 2021  
> Day 5:Athos
> 
> So I wasn't too sure what to write for this prompt. And since Athos is my favourite of the four I knew I'd probably go on a rant of 5 pages of why I love this character. So instead I decided to write a short on Treville's thoughts on Athos. Enjoy!

Athos was one of the best musketeers that Treville knew.

He was smart, a good strategist and leader, an excellent swordsman, and a loyal soldier.

He was also stubborn, struggled to ask for help, and self-deprecating at the worst moments.

Athos was also his right hand man.

And some days Treville did not know what he would do without him.

On the days when his men, "cough" Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan "cough", got into trouble that only they knew how to find, Athos was the one who dealt with them when Treville felt like pulling his hair out.

Seriously, Treville had begun to name his grey hairs after those four.

And yes, Athos got into his fair share of trouble but he also had a knack for getting out of trouble with little to no consequences.

Which helped Treville.


End file.
